It All Started With A Measly Dime
by AbusedAptitude
Summary: Based on the episode "Can You Spare A Dime?". Spongebob has opened his home to a certain Squid in need. So why would he ask for any more favors? Especially such a scanty maid uniform? Sponge/Squid *One-Shot*


**Once again, this is sick and demented. Apparently I have an obsession with Sponge rape right now, so I guess I'll just be cranking some of that out until it's lost its appeal.**

**...which I don't expect to happen any time soon. **

**So this fic is based on the episode "Can You Spare A Dime?" in which Squidward quits his job at the Krusty Krab and spirals into poverty, causing Spongebob to open his home to him and thus beginning months of Squidward's abuse. **

**I'm actually surprised that something along these lines hasn't been put out yet, considering the skimpy maid's outfit that Squidward picked out for him. 0.o**

**Anyway, the basic theme here is that I'm mentally disturbed. Enjoy. **

* * *

It All Started With A Measly Dime

Appearances. To Squidward, they were the most important thing in the world. Anyone who knew him could attest to that. Without his walls separating him from the cold, harsh world out there, who could say what might happen? But just as his last possession, his cardboard box, had finally been scraped out from beneath him, Squidward found himself with no walls, mental or physical, harboring him from the outside world.

And that's when it happened. If he was going to do something, he was going to do it all the way; better than anyone else. Just like with his clarinet…okay, er, that was a bad example. The point here was that if he was going to break down in front of Spongebob, he was going to lay it all out, leaving no more guards up.

"Are you a football playing king in sp-"

"Don't you get it?!" Squidward interrupted. "I'm a _loser!"_

For once in his life, Spongebob stood in silence. So he continued. "I've lost my job, my home…_everything!"_

Somewhere between his frantic wailing and Spongebob's comforting, Squidward found himself lying in the little sponge's bed. He was clean, shaven, and his belly was full. And it was all thanks to the boy he had spent years trying to avoid at all cost. How could this be? Had he really never seen this side of Spongebob before? Or was he just trying to ignore it so that he wouldn't feel guilty every time he pushed the little squirt around?

These thoughts swirled in the cephalopod's mind until finally, around midnight, the room began to swirl with them, and he fell asleep at last. The next morning he awoke to find even more kindness than the previous night. A breakfast in bed - buffet style. The sponge was going out of his way just to ensure his comfort.

Or…was he?

This _was_ a little much - even for Spongebob. Even as the boy scooped oatmeal into his mouth, the cogs in Squid's mind were beginning to turn against him. How far would Spongebob go to humiliate him? It seemed that had always been his aim. It wasn't like he was a toddler. He was old enough to know what he was doing, and yet the yellow menace had always found a way to tear down Squidward's appearances for as long as he had known him. So what was it now? Was he just being nice? Or was there a different motive behind it?

When Squidward had finished his spoon-fed meal, Spongebob asked if there was anything else he could do for him. Well, niceties were one thing…but no one would willingly submit themselves to slavery in their own home…unless there was an ulterior motive. So this would be the test.

"Well…" Squidward began innocently.

And so the day passed away in foot rubs, crème application, acupuncture, and massages. Spongebob satisfied every whim that arose, and even some that hadn't yet. It was a day in heaven for Squidward, and the beginning of eternal damnation for a certain yellow sponge.

"Goodnight," Spongebob smiled kindly at him as he reached for the light switch.

Squidward didn't return the formality. He was lost in his own thoughts; wondering whether this truly meant what he thought it did. Was Spongebob…doing this to him on purpose? There was no possible way anyone - even _him_ - could be this way for no reason other than simple kindness. Yes, that was the answer. Spongebob was purposely patronizing him for the sake of rubbing his victory in his face. He had walked away from his job, leaving Spongebob to wait for his failure, and now the sponge was obsessed with making his shortcomings more obvious to him.

Well, this wouldn't do. With that thought, Squidward let himself drift into a comfortable sleep. Starting tomorrow, he would drain the sponge of any joy he would gain from his position. He would crush his spirit by using Spongebob's terrible plan against him.

But for now, he could use a glass of water…

"Good morning, winner!" Spongebob gleefully greeted him. Another glorious breakfast had been lain out for his enjoyment. It had been three weeks since Spongebob had taken him into his home, and still Squidward hadn't seemed to crack the boy's plan. It was obvious now that he was right about it, but now it was only a matter of time before he got the sponge to admit to his deed. But it had been three weeks! How long could he possibly hold out?

Squidward thought long and hard about things that could push the boy over the edge (all while getting a massage, of course). It had to be outrageous. Something that not even the yellow fiend could put up with. He would have to use his own weapon against him; humiliation.

"Uh, Spongebob?" the squid began quietly, but sternly.

"Yeah, Squidward?" he answered tiredly, just making his way out the door.

"There's something I want you to do for me tomorrow. It would make me feel _so_ much better if you did." It was all Squid could do not to break into a menacing grin at the thought. "Do you think you could swing by the party store on your way home from work and pick up a maid's costume?"

"Uh…sure, Squiddy. Anything to make you feel better." Spongebob forced a smile and shut the door behind him.

Perfect.

The next afternoon as Squidward awoke (he had become accustomed to sleeping in until Spongebob was home from work. After all, what's the point of being awake if you have to do things for yourself?) he was greeted with the tired, blue eyes of an overworked poriferan. "Hey Squid, I got the costume you asked for." The lackluster sponge held it up for him to see. It was wonderful. Black with cute little frills in all the right places.

"Very good. Now go put it on."

Spongebob seemed to snap out of his stupor at this. "What did you say, Squidward, ol' buddy?"

He crossed his arms. "Put. It. On."

The sponge sighed, deciding against an argument, and dragged his feet into the next room to change. After all, he would do anything to make Squid feel better.

A few minutes passed and eventually the boy emerged wearing the outfit. It was puffy and bloated, with spots of brown peeking out from under the frills. "Spongebob, I thought I told you to wear the outfit. Not your outfit _and_ this one."

"But Squidward, the package says you're supposed to wear it with clothes underneath. Otherwise my underwear would be sticking out," the sponge pleaded.

All Squidward had to do for the situation to resolve itself was shake his head, displeased. Finally, Spongebob reemerged with the outfit on and nothing else. Squidward grinned devilishly. If this didn't send the little sponge over the edge, nothing would. He could even see tears beginning to form in the corners of his bright blue eyes. Oh, it was priceless.

"Well, if you need anything I'll be downstairs, Squidward," was all that came out of the once-happy mouth. With that, he turned and trudged down the stairs, humiliated to his core.

Squidward was left speechless. Nothing would get to the little yellow freak! Why wouldn't he just admit his plan and be done with it? "Spongebob!" Squidward screeched down the hallway after him. "It's fifteen minutes past my lunch time!"

He heard a slight groan not meant for his ears and eventually, footsteps toward the kitchen. He would have to think of something, fast. This would not be his defeat. But what more was there for him to do? Just then, he heard the familiar footsteps coming toward him, up the stairs. What was this? Spongebob couldn't have finished his lunch _that_ quickly. Finally, the door was pushed open and the sponge entered, still in uniform, holding two boxes.

"Squidward," he started without looking up. "I was just wondering whether you wanted me to make Kelp-a-Roni or Clamburger Helper."

Squidward looked over the young man wordlessly. There was only one thing left that he could take from him. "Squidward?" The sponge finally looked up slowly to be greeted with harsh bluish lips. Squidward pushed his small body to the ground and began clumsily ripping the clothes from his yellow flesh. It was the only way, Squid kept reminding himself. The sponge had it out for him since the day he had invited him in, and now…it was payback time.

The cephalopod didn't even give him time to think before he threw the maid's outfit across the room, effectively ending any further attempts Spongebob might have at clothing himself. It was at this point that Squidward stopped, just for a second, to look down at his porous face bemusedly. He had tears in his eyes, and every fiber of the little guy screamed for his release. It was just too good.

Not for the first time, Squid's lack of pants came in handy for him. He tore at the tight, white briefs until they finally came off, revealing Spongebob's form in its entirety. A second's time passed before he was pressing his hard member against the now-screaming boy's opening. The frail sponge's arms and legs did nothing to help him escape from Squidward's iron-clad grip, and finally, there was silence.

Spongebob's breath hitched in his throat and his eyes rolled back in agony. Squidward felt the trickle of blood begin to flow, and didn't stop there. He suddenly pushed himself in all at once, evoking a shriek from the writhing body beneath him and immediately he pulled out. He wasn't going to do a half-assed job now.

This throbbing manhood now slick with the sponge's blood, Squidward swiftly shoved himself back inside the boy. With each thrust he could feel himself coming closer to his peak and he could see the boy's face contort into a new shade of horror. He hurried himself along. Wouldn't want to continue too long, lest his captive begin to enjoy himself.

Too late.

One more thrust was all it took to send him shooting over the top, spilling himself into the sponge's wounds and covering them both in a sticky mess. Unfortunately, he had heard a call eerily similar to his own while he had been cumming, and it was only now that he looked down to see the sponge whimpering beneath him, his eyes begging for more of what his mouth was too afraid to ask for. It was then that Squidward realized his true victory. The boy was now his slave, both in body and mind.

He pulled himself violently from Spongebob's insides and shook himself off. The sponge gasped miserably at the sudden emptiness, and Squidward stared at him. He was a crumpled shell of his former self.

Wonderful.

And to add to his pain, Squidward spoke one last order in the true fashion of a sadist. "Spongebob?"

"Yes, Squidward?" the yellow puddle blubbered out hopefully through his tears.

"Clean this mess up."

Spongebob's gaze fell even further, and he picked himself up from the floor. He was no longer ashamed of his nudity. They were both past that point. He grasped his maid's uniform in one hand and trudged out the door to get a mop. Squidward folded his arms and grinned unreservedly. Then he wiped the sweat from his brow and straightened his shirt, buttoning up the front to prevent further wrinkling before placing himself back into Spongebob's bed like royalty. He sighed with contentment.

When the sponge reentered the room, he would be lying in bed as if nothing had happened, and he would expect the same from his servant. After all, the most important thing to Squidward Tentacles are appearances.

* * *

**Reviews are grand. And if you're going to flame the pairing, be my guest, but keep in mind that I really don't give a shit. ^_^**


End file.
